The present invention relates to an electrical connector utilizing capacitive coupling and suitable for use with camera modules and other similar electronic devices.
Conventionally, a connector has been used for electrically connecting electronic devices including a circuit board with another circuit board or electrically connecting electronic components on the circuit board. For example, Japanese Patent Document No. JP 2006-310026 discloses a socket-style connector for receiving a camera module that has a built-in image sensor and the like and connecting the camera module to substrate such as a circuit board. In such conventional electronic devices, signal and power are transmitted by galvanic contact between two conductive terminals.
In recent years, the use of higher frequency signals in the electronic devices has prevailed, and in this context, connectors utilizing capacitive coupling are of interest. That is, a connector which is connected to two electronic devices and which has two conductors sandwiching a dielectric therebetween. In such a connector, it is necessary for the conductors and the dielectric to be held in close contact with each other in order to maintain proper transmission characteristics.
In the capacitive coupling connector, the conductors are not in contact with each other. However, in the case of providing the connector utilizing capacitive coupling in addition to the connector which has the contact terminals for transmitting power or the like, it is necessary to newly provide the connector utilizing capacitive coupling with a mechanism for ensuring close contact between the conductor and the dielectric. As a result, the number of components is increased.
The present invention is directed to a connector that overcomes the aforementioned problems.